With the development of smart TV technologies, the smart TV is becoming one of intelligent terminals widely used in homes.
Currently, some smart TVs can adjust display interfaces by sensing light intensity. An interface adjustment method used by these smart TVs mainly includes: first, setting a light sensor on a smart TV and acquiring current light intensity by using the light sensor; second, reporting, by the light sensor, the acquired current light intensity to a main control module of the smart TV, and selecting, by the main control module, a to-be-displayed system interface according to the current light intensity (for example, when the current light intensity is relatively low, the main control module may selects a type of interface that is relatively dark as a to-be-displayed system interface); and third, instructing, by the main control module, a display module to display the type of interface that is relatively dark.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the existing technology has at least the following problem: the foregoing interface adjustment method often can only be used in a smart TV having a light sensor. In other words, many smart TVs without light sensors often cannot use the foregoing interface adjustment method.